Stargate Zero
by Light Mage
Summary: Zero of Megaman fame gets sent back in time and ends up with the SGC, I posted it in Stargate fics because most of the story will take place in the SG universe. CH. 8 is up!
1. Ch 1

Stargate Zero By Light Mage 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Megaman Zero or Stargate, can't sue, no money, etc., etc.

Ch. 1 

The resistance, led by Zero, had finally made peace with Neo Arcadia after a long and bloody struggle. Ciel had finally finished and perfected her new form of energy, the Ciel system, and since all of their leaders had either disappeared or been destroyed Neo Arcadia had decided to end the war and accept the resistance. That had been two year ago and now peace and energy abounds. The base has been massively expanded and is almost a small city perched atop its island where both humans and reploids live together.

Zero, Ciel, Cerveau and a few other people were standing in the shielded room looking into the new technology testing room.

"So what are we testing today Ciel?" Zero asked sitting down in his chair at the big table in the room.

"A new trans server that Cerveau and I invented, it works on similar principles as the others but uses a slightly different wave frequency..." She trailed as Zero's eyes glossed over. He never did understand how the technology worked and his brain just started spinning every time she tried to explain it. "Um... basically it should work in a lot more situations than the old server," she simplified.

"Oh ok," Zero said as his eyes snapped back and a look of comprehension crossed his face.

"So does anyone want to volunteer to test it or do we have to do the hat thing again?" Cerveau asked, "everyone should know that testing a new trans server is always extremely dangerous since it involves converting matter to energy."

"I'll do it Zero" said at once. "I haven't tested anything in a while."

"A-are you sure Zero?" Ciel asked hastily.

"Of course. I'm not afraid, you made it after all and there hasn't ever been anything wrong anything you've made... except the self-cleaning clothes, but they didn't leave any permanent scars."

"Ok, just go down into the test room and stand on the server down there, we'll send you the other test facility in Neo Arcadia." Cerveau instructed.

"Ok." Zero walked down into the test room and stood on the server just as Cerveau told him to.

"Ok Zero prepare for transfer," Ciel called through the comm, "and good luck."

The server began to hum and glow green. Zero began to feel his body being converted to energy when he heard a loud explosion behind him. He tried to turn his head but he was already half energy. Suddenly Zero was surrounded by an intense light, a light that Zero knew wasn't right. Zero knew something went wrong but he was already hurtling through the glowing blue and white tunnel the one experienced while transferring.

Well that was the first chapter, hope you all like it!


	2. Ch 2

Stargate Zero By Light Mage 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Megaman Zero or Stargate, can't sue, no money, etc., etc.

Ch. 2 

Colonel Jack O'neil was staring down at his bowl of fruit loops with a look of utter and complete loathing.

"Something wrong sir?" Carter asked puzzled.

"I don't like fruit loops, in fact I hate them." The grumpy marine growled back.

"Oook. Well you're going to have to get used to them, they're all that's left of the food rations."

"Why does the SGC have to buy food only when we're about to run out."

"Somehow it's cheaper to do it like that, but I guess it's not a very good system when a land slide takes out the only road to the base on the day the new food is supposed to come."

"I'm not very hungry..." O'neil said getting up and leaving the mess hall.

O'neil was walking down the hall when the alarm started blaring and shouting, "Unscheduled off world activation."

"Great." the colonel growled as he ran to the command center.

He ran in just as the iris was closing.

"There's a large energy spike coming through the gate," someone said.

Suddenly there was a bright flash from inside the gate room, everyone had to shield their eyes, except T'ealc for some reason. When the light dissipated a person was lying just in front of the gate, clearly unconscious. They looked like they were either a really masculine woman or a very slim man. They had long blond hair, were wearing a black, full body jump suit that ended at the neck. They were also wearing a red vest, red boots with a yellow ring on the ankles, red gauntlets, and a black helmet with two red spikes that met between the eyebrows and formed a v and a white spike over each ear.

"Frasier to the gate room!" General Hammond shouted into the PA system.

A few minutes later the Dr. Frasier had checked on the person and was in the command room.

"Well he's not human." Were the doctor's first words.

"What is he then?" Hammond asked.

"As far as I can tell some kind of biotechnological robot."

"A robot?" O'neil asked skeptically.

"How did he get through the iris?" The general asked looking at Carter.

"That flash might have been something teleporting him in, since the iris can't stop energy."

Then a medic came walking in.

"Sir, the man who appeared has woken up and wants to see you."

Hammond, Frasier and SG1 all walked down to the infirmary. The room had two armed guards at the door and two more outside.

"You Hammond?" the man asked as soon they all had walked into the room. He had a young smooth voice and he sounded more than mildly annoyed. His eyes were an iridescent blue without pupils and they seemed to pierce into your very soul.

"Yes, I am." The general answered.

"Where am I."

"You're on a planet called earth."

"Well duh, I never left the planet, where am I specifically?"

"You're inside of Shian Mountain that's all that I can tell you."

"Shian Mountain?! The military base? I was supposed to go to Neo Arcadia, I need to contact Doctor Ciel."

"Where or what is Neo Arcadia, who is this Doctor Ciel, and who are you?" O'neil asked.

"My name is Zero. And what do you mean what is Neo Arcadia and who is Doctor Ciel?"

"Zero? Odd name."

"So? How could you not know about Neo Arcadia? It's 22XX everyone knows about them."

"22XX? It's 2004." Daniel said.

"2004?! That's impossible! The Trans Server only sends matter through space not time!"

""Trans Server" is that what sent you here?" Carter asked.

"Ugh, I need to think can I just rest for little while?" Zero asked sitting down and taking helmet to reveal spiky blonde hair underneath (AN: Yes in this story Zero takes his helmet off) and started rubbing his temples. "And where are my weapons?"

"We had to confiscate them, but you can stay here if you don't mind staying in the hospital." Hammond answered.

Zero growled about his weapons. "Thanks." He laid down on the nearest bed.

"Will you please leave so he can rest." Frasier asked.

They all left and Zero stared at the ceiling wondering how he had gotten there, maybe he should've listened to Ciel better as she explained the Trans Server.


	3. Ch 3

Stargate Zero By Light Mage 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Megaman Zero or Stargate, can't sue, no money, etc., etc.

Ch. 3 

When zero woke up he was still in the hospital and the lights had been dimmed. There were two armed guards standing at the door.

"What time is it?" he asked the soldiers. They jumped at his voice.

"Um…" one said glancing at his watch, "almost 4 o'clock."

"A.M.?"

"Yeah."

"So Hammond wouldn't be awake now would he?"

"The General? I don't think so."

"Grr… make sure he knows I want to talk to him when he comes around."

"Ok. Anything else?"

"Yeah, could I get something to read?"

"Like what?"

"Hmm… I don't know any authors from this time. How about a TV can I get one of those?"

"Um… I'll have to ask."

"Ok." Zero said rolling over and watched a machine displaying a wounded soldier's vitals. He watched the bar showing the heart beat.

Several hours later Hammond walked into the hospital and saw Zero still staring at the machine, he was also counting now.

"Zero?" Hammond said firmly to get his attention.

"Huh!" Zero grunted with a jump.

"What were you counting?"

"This guy's heartbeats as of 5:30 this morning."

"Hmm. So you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yeah I'm getting bored. Is there any way that I can earn your trust and maybe get out of this room?"

"We're going to have a meeting today to discuss whether or not to keep you in here."

"Good. Is there any way that I can help you in you decision?"

"Well, you could tell me how you got here."

"Erg… fine." And the reploid went into the story of exactly who he was and how he wound up at the foot of the Stargate.

"Well, that's it in a nutshell. I have no idea exactly why or how I'm here." Zero finished.

"Huh. Well, this information will be very helpful in the briefing." Hammond said, checking his watch. "Speaking of which I have to get going. Excuse me."

Hammond left, receiving a crisp salute from the soldiers.

"I'm never gonna get out of here." He went back to watching the other soldier's vitals. "Oh screw this." And he went back to sleep.


	4. Ch 4

Stargate Zero By Light Mage 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Megaman Zero or Stargate, can't sue, no money, etc., etc.

Ch. 4 

In the briefing room at the old resistance base Ciel, Cerveau and a few other reploid scientists were gathered to discuss what happened to Zero.

"So, does anyone have ANY idea of what happened to him?" Ciel asked sounding very worried.

"Well, we're not exactly sure at the moment, but we believe that the trans-server created a hole in space and time and threw Zero through it." Cerveau answered.

"Do we have any idea when or where he was sent?"

"We believe that he was sent to some location in North America and sometime in the early 21st century, but that's as precise as we can get it." A red haired female reploid answered.

_Hmm… Zero, where are you?_ Ciel thought to herself.

The SG1 team was assembled in the briefing room at the SGC along with Frasier and a few nerdy looking scientists.

"So, he claims to be from the future and that he has no idea of exactly how he got here." Hammond explained.

"Well, has he expressed any desire to hurt any of us?" Sam asked.

"Not while I spoke with him. Has he said anything like that at all, doctor?"

"No, in fact, he seems very eager to just get out of the infirmary and do something. And I don't think that he's dangerous at all. According to my analysis of him and Sam's inspection of his armor, if he wanted to destroy this base we would have no way short of nuking him to harm him." Frasier answered.

"So, what you're saying is that if he was sent here to destroy us, he probably would have done it by now?" the general asked.

"Essentially, yes."

"Well, then I don't see any reason for him to stay in the infirmary any longer. Have a room prepped for him and have him brought up here." Hammond said to a soldier at the entrance to the room.

"Sir!" he said before saluting and leaving.

A few minutes later the same soldier returned escorting Zero into the room. The reploid looked mildly confused and anxious.

"Hello Zero. I had you brought up here to inform you that we have decided to let stay at the base as a guest for the time being." Hammond greeted him.

Zero looked instantly relieved. "Well, thank you, I'm sure that you're good hosts." He said coolly.

"Excellent. We're preparing a room for you as we speak. Are there any special requirements you need?"

"No, but I would like my weapons back if it's possible."

"I'm sorry, but it won't, it's against regulations."

"Oh well, I understand."

"Good, if you want, you can go to your room right now."

Zero nodded his head and the soldier escorted him out.

Well, that's it for this chapter, it's short, but that felt like a good place to end it. Hope you all liked it! To all of you that gave me reviews I just have to say thank you, it's because of you that I decided to continue writing this story instead of just letting it die. Thanks again! Special thanks to Maverick Hunter Phoenix for your encouraging words.


	5. Ch 5

Stargate Zero By Light Mage 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Megaman Zero or Stargate, can't sue, no money, etc., etc.

Ch. 5 

Zero inspected his room with some scrutiny. It was nearly the definition of utilitarian. There were only two pieces of furniture; a bed and a desk. The only decoration was a vase on the desk with some yellow and blue flowers in it. _Oookay that looks a little out of place _Zero thought to himself.

"Is there anything that you need before I leave, sir?" the soldier asked.

"No, I'm good. And call me Zero." The reploid answered.

"Ok Zero, there's a phone in the desk, so just call if you need anything." The soldier then left.

Zero flopped down on the bed. _This is all so confusing. How did I end up here? More importantly, how am I gonna get home?_ Zero thought. The legendary hero closed his eyes and began to analyze all of what had happened.

A few hours later, Zero's thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on his door.

"It's open." Zero called.

The door opened and there were two of the men that were in the briefing room earlier. One was white and had short brown hair that was beginning to grow gray. The other was black, taller and more muscular. His head was shaved and had an odd metal tattoo thing on his forehead.

"Can I help you?" Zero asked.

"Hey there, I'm Colonel Jack Oneil and this is T'ealc. General Hammond asked us to show you around the base." Jack answered.

"Did we interrupt something?" T'ealc asked.

"Nah, I was just thinking." The reploid replied.

"Oh, ok. Let's get going." Jack said, motioning for Zero to follow him.

Zero shrugged and got up to follow them.

Jack led Zero around the base and introduced him to everyone.

"And for our last stop, here's the on base gym." Jack announced as he led Zero into the gym.

"Would you like to join us in our daily exercises Zero?" T'ealc asked.

"Sure, why not. Wanna spar?" Zero asked, finally seeing a part of the base that interested him.

"Very well." T'ealc obliged.

Zero grinned and phased out of his armor into a workout outfit that was a pair of black sweats a red tank top.

"Woah." Jack exclaimed.

"Shall we begin?" Zero asked stepping onto a training mat.

T'ealc stepped onto the other side of the mat and turned to face the reploid. Zero took a martial arts posture and T'ealc followed suit.

"Aaaand, let's go!" Zero announced and T'ealc lunged at him.

Zero ducked under T'ealc's attack, grabbed him around the waist, and threw him on his back. T'ealc retaliated by kicking Zero's feet out from under him and tackling him.

They continued on like this for quite some time. After a while a rather large number of soldiers came to the gym to watch. After about half an hour of intense 'sparring' Zero and T'ealc stood facing each other from opposite sides of the mat, both were out of breath and looked very ruffed up.

"Ready… to… stop?" Zero said in between breaths.

"Yes." T'ealc replied.

They both collapsed simultaneously and Zero was laughing.

"Man, I haven't had a workout like that in nearly a year!" the reploid said grinning. "Good spar!"

"Indeed." T'ealc said with a hint of a smile.

"You call that sparring? That was a brawl!" one soldier exclaimed.

"Nah, if we were fighting to hurt each other T'ealc would at least have some broken bones." Zero corrected him.

Zero was just getting up just as the PA system started blaring about an unscheduled activation of the Stargate.

"What's going on?" Zero asked Jack.

"I don't know, follow me." Jack ran from the room, Zero following him.

When they got to the control room the last chevron had locked and the gate was activated. The Iris was about to close when something small flew through the gate and exploded. After the explosion cleared everyone in the control room saw that the Iris was damaged and couldn't close.

"Soldiers to the gate room, now!" Hammond shouted into the PA system.

Less than a second later several Jafa came through the Gate and blasted the soldiers that were already there and more kept coming through.

"Get to the armory and get to down there." The General said to all of the soldiers in the room.

"General! Please let me help." Zero asked.

"Ok. Jack, get Zero his weapons."

"Yes sir. Come on." Jack said, leading Zero out of the room.

When they reached the armory a huge blast rocked the base.

"What the hell?" Zero exclaimed.

"I don't know. Here you go!" Jack said, handing Zero his weapons, which Zero put into their holsters.

They ran into the hall and towards the gate room. As they rounded a corner they were face to face with about ten Jafa. They leapt back around the corner as several staff and zat gun blasts lanced into the wall.

Zero pulled out his sword and ran around the corner again. He cut the end off of one of three of the staff weapons with one swing of his sword and killed their owners with a second. The other Jafa were thrown off balance by his sudden attack and Jack and T'ealc shot down 4 of the as Zero disarmed and K.O.ed the other three with his chain rod.

"I think I know what that blast was." Zero said grimly.

"Well?" Jack queried while checking the area.

"They probably blasted the door to the gate room open." Zero answered.

"Let's get going then!" Jack said rushing off with Zero and T'ealc following him.

When they reached the gate room the door was blasted apart. They stood to the side of the door, so that they couldn't be seen.

A Jafa officer was addressing the other soldiers in the room. "Has the scout unit returned yet?" he asked another Jafa that was standing at a turret.

"No sir." The Jafa responded.

"They are minions of Keljore." T'ealc said after risking a peek around the door.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"A minor, yet cunning, Gou'auld lord." T'ealc elaborated.

"I think we can take them." Zero said confidently.

"What! There's got to be at least 20 of them." Jack protested.

"Don't worry, you've got me."

"No, we're waiting for back-up."

"I going." He leapt through the door. Jack and T'ealc exchanged looks and followed.

Zero made a beeline for the turret and before anyone could stop him had killed the operator and was blasting Jafa with it. Jack and T'ealc got behind the turret and were shooting at the Jafa too.

"You're a crazy son of a bitch!" Jack yelled at him.

"Yeah, I've been told that before." Zero responded as he continued blasting the enemy.

After about three minutes of the firefight, it was over and all of the Jafa were dead.

"See, I told you we could take them." Zero said slapping Jack on the back.

Well, that's all for this chap. I finally got over my writer's block, sorry for the long wait.

Thanks to all of you that have reviewed!

**Maverick Hunter Phoenix:** Here's a new chap for ya! Just as I promised.

**Rose Kitsune.EXE:** Thanks for the constructive criticism! Grammar isn't exactly one of my strong suits.

**Fire Hedgehog:** How's that for sword skill? Thanks for the review!


	6. Ch 6

Stargate Zero By Light Mage 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Megaman Zero or Stargate, can't sue, no money, etc., etc.

Ch. 6

It was nearly midnight, the Resistance base looked completely empty, and all of the lights were dimmed. Cerveau was in his lab sleeping, he was in an office chair and his feet were propped up on a desk. His computer was displaying a screensaver of shifting multi-colored lines that cast an eerie light into the lab.

Suddenly the comm unit on the reploid's wrist started beeping loudly, Cerveau was wrenched from his sleep and fell heavily onto the floor.

"Huh? What? Oh… hello?" the scientist mumbled into the comm.

"Cerveau? It's Ciel. Did I wake you?"

"No, I was just watching the… the Late Show." He lied, quickly screening the TV guide on the table.

"Oh really? Did you the last interview?" Ciel asked excitedly.

"What do you want at this hour?" he asked, dodging the last question.

"I couldn't sleep and wanted someone to talk to." She said sheepishly.

"Oh. What about?"

"Zero, I guess."

"Yeah, he's been gone for a while now."

"It's been two weeks and we still haven't been able to figure where or when he was sent exactly." Ciel's eyes started getting watery, "and I'm just worried that we may never find him."

"Don't worry Ciel. We're working as hard as we can, so we'll be able to find him."

"Do you really think so?" Ciel asked, recovering a little.

"Yeah I think so, and I'm sure that Zero is trying just as hard to get back to us."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zero stumbled out of the bar that Jack and some other marines had taken him to. He had a silly grin on his face and smelled strongly of taquilla and scotch. He had phased his hair down to a shaggy shortish look so that he blended in better and was wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"I never get to go out like this back home anymore!" Zero said slightly slurred.

"Yeah, well that doesn't mean you get to get drunk on my tab!" Jack complained to the reploid who barely came up to his shoulder. "Do reploids get hangovers?"

"I do, but… meh." Zero said with a shrug.

"You won't be like that in the morning." Jack said under his voice.

"Sir, we should probably be getting back to the base soon." One of the marines said after checking his watch.

"Yeah, it is pretty late. Let's get going." Jack said leading them to one of the base cars that they had 'borrowed'.

They drove back to the base with Zero trying to sing songs on the radio that he had heard already, It was about 2 a.m. when they got back.

They were taking Zero to his room since he could barely walk and ran into Sam on the way.

"What were you guys doing out so late?" Sam asked them all; she herself had circles under her eyes.

"Not much, we just went out to the bar." Jack said slightly defensively.

"Hi Sam!" Zero said loudly. "Late night in the lab?"

"Are you drunk?" Sam asked.

"Just a little, yes." He answered swaying a little. Sam shot an accusing glare at Jack who tried to look innocent. "Hey Sam, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Um… ok." She said awkwardly.

"Well, I was wondering, are you seeing anyone?" Zero said trying to lean against a wall, but slipping and landing on his butt.

Sam went a little pink. "Uh, n-no not right now, and don't you have a girlfriend named Ciel?"

"Oh! That's right. Never mind." He said happily.

"Maybe you should go to bed." She suggested.

"Ok." Zero said getting up with a marine's help.

Jack excused the marines and took Zero to his quarters.

"I'm ok. I'll see you tomorrow." Zero said when they had reached his quarters. He went in, closed the door and promptly collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack's prediction of Zero having a massive hangover had come true. The 'hero' walked into the mess hall the next morning wearing sunglasses and his helmet, trying to block out outside stimulus. He had a stony glare on his face that would have made even Copy X back surrender.

He went directly to the coffee and just took the fullest pot and sat down with Daniel and T'ealc.

"Rough night, Zero?" Daniel asked with raised eyebrows.

"No shit, Sherlock." Zero said in a growl and taking a gulp of coffee.

They sat in silence for about ten minutes, and then Jack came in.

"Hey Zero! What up?" Jack said merrily, clapping Zero on the back.

Zero clutched his head and gritted his teeth.

"You're walking on thin ice O'Neill." Zero hissed between his teeth.

"Yeah well, what're you gonna do about it?" the Colonel replied. "Anyway we've got a briefing in half a hour." He walked off to get some breakfast.

"I'm going to kill him if he does that again."

"I know that feeling." Daniel said, sipping his coffee.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was at the meeting and Zero had taken enough of the edge off of his headache to take off his sunglasses. Hammond began explaining what their mission objectives would be for the next day's mission. Zero was beginning to wonder what he was doing there when Hammond addressed him.

"Zero we want you to accompany SG1 on this mission." The General said softly, having noted his condition.

"Me?" Zero asked snapping into attention.

"Yes, I feel that we should at least give you a chance to help out around here."

"Thank you."

"Will you be ready to go?"

"Oh yeah, my hang over is almost gone."

"Good. Now should get down to the quarter master to get a uniform."

"A… uniform?" Zero asked, slightly peeved.

"Yes, it's standard procedure for team members to wear uniforms."

"Fine."

"Good, now get down there."

Jack and Zero went down to the quartermaster's office and Zero got all of his gear for the mission.

He tried it on before going to bed that night. He had gotten a full-length mirror to help with self-maintenance and was looking at himself in it. He looked rater odd in the military clothes. His slim limbs left the fabric loose and baggy looking, like he was wearing clothes a few sizes to big. He had gotten a cap and long spikes of blond hair stuck out slightly away from his head. He wouldn't phase his hair down unless he had because he wanted to keep some individuality in his look.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Zero met the rest of SG1 in the gate room and was feeling much better than 24 hours prior, in fact he was looking forward to this mission.

"Hey guys. Everyone good to go?" Zero asked when he walked into the room.

"Yeah, we were just waiting for you." Jack answered.

"Cool, now do we turn this thing on or does someone else?" Zero asked looking at the Star Gate.

"They activate the Gate from that room up there." Sam said pointing up to the control room.

"Cool… um… how does it work?" Zero asked her, realizing that he had never seen it been used by a person before.

"It's actually simple, after it activates we just walk through the Gate and we're sent to a another planet." Sam explained.

"Ok, let's get going."

"We're good to go" Jack said into his radio.

The gate came to life, after a few moments it activated, and they all walked up to it. Zero was mesmerized by the shimmering pool that was in front of him. He touched the surface for a moment and, summoning up his courage, stepped through.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for this chapter! Once again I hope that you all liked it!


	7. CH 7

Stargate Zero By Light Mage 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Megaman Zero or Stargate, can't sue, no money, etc., etc.

Ch. 7

Zero walked through the shimmering pool of the Gate and was suddenly in a swirling tunnel that was like using a trans server, but different. The tunnel abruptly stopped and he was on a platform of carved rock. The platform was surrounded by thick jungle and there was a well kept rock road going straight from the platform and into the distance.

The rest of SG1 came out of the Gate and Zero was barely able to dodge Daniel as he came out.

"That was new." Zero remarked.

"Yeah we get that a lot from newbies." Jack responded.

"Let's get going, sir." Sam suggested.

They started walking down the road and Sam explained exactly how the Gate works. Zero didn't understand most of it, but it sounded similar to how the trans server worked.

After about an hour they came to a large city that had Aztec architecture. At the entrance there were two guards armed with obsidian tipped spears and bronze swords. The group stopped at the guards.

"Hola! Quien esta?" One of the guards asked with a big smile.

"Why are they speaking in Spanish?" Sam asked Daniel. "I thought Aztec's spoke Aztec."

Daniel just gave her a look that said "I don't know."

(A/N I'm just going to translate everything to English and surround Spanish with these >)

Zero walked up and said :Hello we're from a planet called Earth. We're members of a group called SG1. I'm Zero and they're Jack, Sam, T'ealc, and Daniel> He pointed to everyone as he introduced them.

"Since when do you know Spanish?" Jack asked Zero.

"I'm part robot, it shouldn't surprise you."

"Oh yeah."

The guard tapped Zero on the shoulder. Our God will want to see you, follow me.>

"What'd he say?" Jack asked.

"He says that their God will want to meet us" Zero answered.

They followed the guard inside of the city and he brought them to a small pyramid shaped temple. There were four Jafa guards in bronze colored armor. When they noticed the Zero and the others they opened fire. Everyone jumped behind a corner of a building, but the guards were both hit and killed.

"What the hell!" Zero asked them.

"We need to get back to the gate." Jack told him.

"I believe that that goes without saying, O'Neill." T'ealc responded.

Just then the Jafa rounded the corner. Zero shot all of them in the head in less than a second with his buster.

"They probably called for help already didn't they?" Zero asked rhetorically.

An alarm sounded from inside the pyramid.

"I hate being right." Zero said with a sigh.

They all made a break for it. When they reached the city gates Jafa started streaming out of the temple. They all ran into the Jungle, hoping to get some cover. After running for a few minutes they saw a Gou'auld shuttle fly towards the Star Gate.

"Three guesses as to what they're doing." Daniel said to everyone else.

"I think we lost them." Sam said catching her breath.

"Yeah, I don't see anyone in our general area." Zero said checking the area.

"Let's keep going." Jack ordered.

They walked along for another hour and a half, moving slower than before because of the jungle growth.

Zero stopped, looked around and started walking to the left of the direction they were going.

"Where're ya going?" Jack asked him.

"The Gate's this way." Zero said gesturing in the direction he was walking.

"How do you know?" Jack asked him, but he realized the answer an instant later, "Oh right part robot."

They all followed the reploid for about ten minutes until they came to where they could all see the platform. There were only about ten Jafa around the Gate, but there were three turrets and some kind of mechanized walker. The ship that brought them was parked a little ways up the road from them and had a large cannon mounted on top of it.

"You ever get the feeling you're not wanted?" Jack asked.

"Stay here." Zero told them, moving off into the Jungle again.

"Where are you going?" Jack tried to ask him, but Zero was already gone.

Zero walked around to behind the Gate and shot one of the Jafa in the back. He then dashed through the jungle until he was across from the shuttle. While all of the Jafa were turned away and were searching the area of the Jungle where he had shot from, Zero slipped into the shuttle through the still open hatch. _Idiots, never leave your ship open in a combat situation._

The pilot was still in his seat and looked more than a little bored. Under his breath he was singing some kind of Jafa song that had a tune suspiciously close to jingle bells. Zero sneaked up quietly and snapped his neck.

"Okaaay. Let's see. How do you work this thing?" Zero mused, sitting down in the pilot's seat.

Zero tapped a button and a screen came up with what looked like cross hairs in the center. There were five buttons on a panel below the screen. They were arranged to form a cross.

Zero pressed the top button and the screen panned up. He pushed the bottom one and it panned down onto the road in front of the ship. He pushed the buttons on the sides and the screen moved in each button's direction. Zero centered the cross hairs in the middle of the group of Jafa. He thought for a moment and then got up, walked over to the hatch and pushed a button next to it. The hatch snapped shut.

"There. Now they can't shoot me when if I'm right about this." Zero said to himself.

The reploid sat back down and pushed the center button. The top cannon fired and the explosion sent several Jafa flying and incinerated two of them unlucky enough to be standing where the cannon was aimed. Zero pushed the button again but nothing happened.

"What the?" he asked to no one as he scanned the screen and found a little red bar that was slowly going down. "Dammit, that must be the cool-down indicator."

Little pings could be heard on the hatch. Zero checked the screen and the surviving Jafa were firing on the ship. Zero was scrambling to find the flight controls when a rather large blast rocked the ship. Zero looked at the screen again and the mech was now firing on the ship too. The red bar was still there.

"Crap!"

Jack and the rest of SG1 were watching from their vantage point and saw that Zero was in trouble.

"Come on." Jack said to them. They all got up and moved in to attack.

They opened fired and took out the rest of the Jafa. The mech simply destroyed the cannon and started turning towards the new threat. The mobilized monstrosity was turning very slowly and had two rather large cannons mounted on its 'head'. Everyone opened up on the mech, but their shots didn't even scratch the armor. They all ran behind it to relative safety.

Zero watched all of this on the screen.

_I've gotta help them._ Zero thought to himself. He ran to the hatch and pushed the button to open the hatch, but it only opened a sliver and got stuck due to huge dents from the mech's fire. Zero simply took out his saber and started cutting a wider opening in the door, but the going was slow.

The mech's pilot decided it wasn't a good idea to just keep turning and started walking backwards. It was surprisingly fast in a straight line and quickly got SG1 in its sights. They were barely able to get out of the way in time.

Zero was able to cut enough out of the hatch to squeeze through. He ran to the mech and tried to cut one of its legs off, but his sword just bounced off.

"Sam!" Zero shouted to his team member.

"Yeah?" She shouted back.

"Can you fly that thing?" Zero answered pointing to the ship.

"I'll try. Cover me!" She said running for the ship.

The pilot of the mech opened fire on Sam as soon as he saw her, but Zero put himself in the way of the blasts and covered himself with his shield. Zero was sent flying into the ship, but the shots were reflected back into the mech and it was almost knocked over. It took Zero a moment to get back up and looked at his handiwork; the mech had several large pits in its armor.

"A bit painful, but it gets the job done." Zero muttered to himself.

Sam had managed to get into the ship and was searching for the flight controls. After several moments she found them, but the ship had to power up first.

The battle outside had progressed to an even match. The enemy pilot was focusing on Zero now and Jack, T'ealc, and Daniel were hanging back. Zero was dodging the blasts, but was having difficulty and he didn't want to use his shield too much after what happened last time. T'ealc was using his staff weapon to try and find weaknesses in the armor.

Sam finally got the ship fully up and running and lifted a few feet off of the ground.

"Zero I've got the ship working, what do you have planned?" she asked through the radio.

"Smash it into the mech!" Zero shouted into his own radio. "Shit!" he had to put his shield up to block a blast and was sent flying into a nearby tree, severing it at the trunk. The tree fell and almost hit Daniel, who had to jump away to avoid it. Zero was having trouble getting up.

Sam swung the ship around and smashed it into the main body of the enemy. The mech was crushed and utterly destroyed. Sam pulled in the opposite direction to keep from hitting the Gate and cut the engines. The ship skidded on the ground until it came to a stop.

Sam squeezed back out of the ship and ran to the rest of her team.

"Where's Zero?" she asked looking around.

They all ran to where Zero was struggling to get up. He had numerous lacerations on his body, his leg was swollen and a small trickle of synthetic blood was dripping from his nose.

"You, okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Zero said trying to get up but falling over again. "Or maybe not."

"Come on." Jack said helping Zero up and over to the Gate. "Daniel, dial us home."

Zero's body felt like a single throbbing mass of solidified pain. As Daniel started inputting the Gate code for home, Zero's body started to numb itself so that it could begin repairs. Sam transmitted the Iris code and a moment later they all went through the Gate and went home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's all for this chapter! Next time Harpuia shows up!


	8. Ch 8

Stargate Zero By Light Mage 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Megaman Zero, Stargate, Star Wars or Hershey's.

Ch. 8 

Harpuia was standing on the new trans server that had sent Zero into the past. The green reploid was looking at the new comm unit on his wrist.

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" the former general asked.

"We've been able to determine exactly what went wrong last time and will be able to recreate it." Ciel responded.

"You didn't answer the question, Ciel." Harpuia said, frowning and tapping his foot.

"Don't worry Harp. I double checked everything and figure you only have a 25 percent chanced of being disintegrated." Leviathan said through the intercom.

"ONLY!" he yelled. "I don't get paid enough for this shit."

"Actually you're not getting paid." Ciel said quickly and under her breath. "Beginning transfer."

The machine began to glow and another explosion and flash of light signaled that another overload had occurred. Harpuia was knocked unconscious.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zero was lying on his bed. He was still recovering from the wounds he had suffered, but looked much better. He had managed to get some decorations for his room. He had crimson bed sheets instead of olive green, there were several anime posters on his walls and he had a TV and computer. He had also begun acquiring clothes for casual wear, he had gotten tired of walking around in his armor all of the time.

The reploid was watching Star Wars Episode I. He had borrowed it from T'ealc. He was eating whoppers (the candy) and was drinking a soda. Zero took full advantage of the fact that reploids couldn't get fat from eating human food by eating just about anything that he wanted, whenever he wanted. Reploids do need to eat, but their bodies just extract the required nutrients and incinerate the rest.

The duel between Darth Maul, Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan was just beginning. Zero watched the extremely well choreographed fight scene with wide eyes. Zero was completely entranced by the lightsaber duel when the PA system began blaring about an unscheduled Gate activation. Zero had the unfortunate luck of having his head right next to the speaker and he fell off of the bed. He quickly hit pause on the DVD player and ran down to the control room.

"Hey Zero." Jack greeted him, as he skidded in. "Uh… you've got a little…" he made a grabbing motion to the top of his head.

Zero groped around in his hair and found a whopper. He pulled off a strand of blonde hair and popped it in his mouth. Several people in the control room gave him weird looks.

"Chevron 7 locked." The operator announced.

The Gate activated and a flash of light filled the room. When the light cleared there was a green armored figure on the Gate ramp. He looked taller than Zero and had a more masculine build.

"Well, isn't this familiar." Jack commented dryly.

Zero ran out to the Gate room. Upon entering Zero realized that the man was, in fact, Sage Harpuia, former Guardian to Copy X and now Zero's best friend.

Zero examined his friend and he wasn't hurt, just knocked out. A moment later a med team came in and took Harpuia down to the infirmary. Zero followed and stayed with him.

Frasier and Sam looked the reploid over and concluded that he was completely fine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later Harpuia woke up. His head was throbbing and his joints were stiff.

"'Bout time you woke up." A voice said to his left. "But then again you always were the lazy one of us."

The green armored reploid turned his head, a feat that was somewhat difficult and painful.

"Zero!" he said managing to sit up.

"Good to see you too, man." Zero said, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Where am I?"

"Shian Mountain military base. And we're a few thousand years in our past."

"Actually we're not."

"What do you mean." Zero asked, puzzled.

"Ciel sent me here and it seems that we're not in our past, but, actually, a completely different timeline."

"Hmm… I guess that explains a lot."

"Hm?"

"Oh, you'll see. Rest for now, good buddy. I'll see ya later." Zero told him. He got up and left the infirmary. He had a briefing to attend.

A few moments later, he was in the briefing room.

"So who exactly is our new guest?" Hammond asked.

"A friend of mine from back home. His name is Sage Harpuia, he used to be a Guardian of Copy X." the hero explained.

"Copy X, wasn't he an enemy to your people?" T'ealc asked.

"Yes, but after the war was over Harpuia had no reason to fight us and we became friends." Zero explained.

"So, we can trust him right?" Jack asked.

"Completely."

"Very well then, Zero could you show Harpuia around the base while I arrange some quarters for him?" Hammond asked.

"Sure" Zero agreed, and he left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zero gave Harpuia pretty much the same tour that Jack and T'ealc had given him except for the fact that he took Harpuia to Sam's lab last instead of the Gym. The ex-guardian had phased off his armor and was wearing a metallic hunter green shirt and black jeans. He had long, spiky, and almost black, green hair that was pulled into a tight ponytail and went to the middle of his shoulder blades. His eyes looked almost exactly the same as Zero's except they were green.

When they went into Sam's lab she was working on some device that looked about half built. She didn't notice them until they were standing right next to her.

"Oh! Hey guys." She said in surprise.

"Hey, Harpuia this is Sam. She's a member of SG1 and a friend of mine. Sam this is Harpuia." Zero introduced them.

"Hi." Sam said.

Harpuia looked like he was in love. He took Sam's hand and kissed it lightly. Apparently, his creator had taught him chivalry.

"Hello, it's a great pleasure to meet one so intelligent and beautiful." Harpuia said sincerely.

Sam visibly blushed and even let out a small giggle. This was a surprise to Zero, as Sam didn't strike him as the giggling type.

"So, are you seeing anyone?" the green haired reploid asked in the same kind voice.

"Well, I'm just going down to the mess hall, either of you want anything?" Zero said to both of them, and they seemed not to have heard him. He left to go down to the aforementioned place.

Zero was almost to the mess hall when he ran into Jack.

"So, where's that Harpuia guy?" the colonel asked.

"Talking to Sam, at least I hope that's all that they're doing."

"What do you mean."

"I think he likes her, and he's a real lady killer, not to mention a hopeless romantic." Zero explained.

"Oh, and you didn't to be around if things got awkward."

"Bingo."

"So where're ya headed?"

"Mess hall. I could go for something deep fried. You?"

"Hammond got a room ready for Harpuia and he wants me to show him to it."

"Really? Where is it?"

"Down the hall from Sam's room."

"You're kidding." Zero said with raised eyebrows.

"Nope, it's the only open room on base."

"Oh well, I'll come with you."

They walked down to the lab again and Sam was explaining what she was working to Harpuia. Apparently she was trying to build a version of a Gou'auld healing device that a normal human could use. Harpuia was listening with bated breath.

Jack cleared his throat to get their attention, but he had to practically pretend he was choking before the two noticed him.

"Hello." Jack said nonchalantly to them. "You must be Harpuia. I'm Jack O'niell."

"Oh, hi. How can I help you." Harpuia asked.

"General Hammond wants me to show you to your quarters."

"Oh, ok. Dinner tonight, Sam?" the reploid asked her.

"Sure. 8 o'clock ok?" she responded.

"Perfect. Lets go." He said to Jack and Zero.

"I thought you were seeing a girl named Jessica?" Zero asked after they had left the lab.

"Not anymore. We broke up two months ago, right after you disappeared." Harpuia informed him.

"Have I been here that long? It feels like I just got here." Zero asked, but as he thought of it, he had been there for a while.

"Yeah, you have." Harpuia told him.

"Awe man! I've been here two months and I've only gone out once." Zero moaned.

"Yeah, and next time you're paying." Jack told him.

They reached Harpuia's room. It was just a little ways down the hall from Sam's. The room itself was almost an exact copy of what Zero's looked like when he had moved in, all olive drab, black painted steel and unfinished wood.

"A bit spartan, but ok I guess." Harpuia said after giving the place a once over.

Harpuia's comm unit suddenly phased onto his wrist and started beeping.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot." Harpuia answered the comm. On the screen Ciel's face appeared, but it was fuzzy and went into static occasionally.

"Harpuia! Are you ok?" Her voice was distorted.

"Yeah, I made it through ok and I've found Zero, he's safe too."

"Really! Let me talk to him." She said, her fuzzy face lighting up.

Zero almost wrenched Harpuia's arm off.

"Ciel! It's so good to see you! Do you know what happened?" Zero asked excitedly into the device.

"Yeah, there was a power overload in the server and it opened a hole in time space that sent you to where you are. I modified the comm unit to be able to transmit across the gap, but we can only get a signal if we're lucky."

The screen started going into major static.

"Don't worry! We're doing everything we can to get you two back safely. I'm losing the signal, so we'll call you again when we can. I love you Zer-" she was cut of as the signal went completely dead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L Mage: Well that's it for this chap, thanks for reading! Tell me what you though of it. I don't usually do romance but I think this will turn out good. No one's really been reviewing lately, so please do that!

Zero: Yeah! Do it!

Harpuia: You're coming on a little strong again, Zero.

Zero: Hey, Harp, weren't those Sam's panties I saw stuck under your mattress?

Harpuia blushing: Never mind!

L Mage: Ahem. Back on topic, I'd like to thank MH Phoenix for finally updating her story, Two Worlds, One Heart. Another great chap Phoenix! Mage out!


End file.
